


We Will Always Be Brothers:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was grateful for Steve, & how he was taking care of Grace, after her kidnapping, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	We Will Always Be Brothers:

*Summary: Danny was grateful for Steve, & how he was taking care of Grace, after her kidnapping, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was feeling like she was herself again, & she was playing with a dog, that her uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett, had brought as a pet for his house. The Young Girl laughed, as he licked her on the cheek.

 

Her father, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was relieved that she was happy. He laughed, everytime that she laughed, It was like music to his ears. He turns to his best friend, who is like a brother to him, Ever since they got close, & became partners.

 

“Thank you for this, & what you did for her in the past, I will never forget this, Ever”, The Blond said emotionally, & he hugged his friend, & gave him a smile, as a response, so Steve knows how grateful he is to him. The Five-O Commander said this to him, as he smiled back at him.

 

“We will always be brothers, Danny, I will always be there for you, & Grace”, he declared, as he made a vow. The Loudmouth Detective was touched by that, as he heard him say it. He knew that the former seal, & him will be friends forever.

 

“I will be there for you too”, Danny said, & meant every word of it. They both continued to watch Grace play, & have fun for a little bit longer, It was definitely a perfect way to end that awful time.

 

The End.


End file.
